New Ending: Hush, Hush
by Princess-Orlaith
Summary: An old ending I made awhile ago for hush, hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. PatchXNora...duh


**Since I'm late for an update for GLA (which I have something good planned out...I think -.-") I decided to put this up for you guys. Just an old ending I made for the book hush, hush. This was actually a for book report and I found it when cleaning out my Documents. The beginning sentence was taken from the ending of one of the chapters, I forgot which one. Anyways so that's when my new ending starts.**

**If you haven't read hush, hush (Go and do it now, ass...JOKING ILY ALL!) then this piece contains some minor spoilers plus it won't exactly make sense if you haven't read it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"_Tears stung my eyes. With no time for second thoughts I threw myself off the rafter."_

I heard a door open and close and held my breath waiting for the footsteps that never came. I felt a familiar gaze upon me and ever so slowly I opened my eyes. I inhaled an all too familiar oak wood scent, I was in my bedroom. Patch was staring down at me warmly, his black orbs warming me from within. He was levitating in thin air, "No," I thought, he was flying, his nearly featherless wings spread out behind him.

"Patch" I croaked, my body felt soar all over. He floated over and sat beside me on my bed, but I felt no indent. I suddenly felt very scared. "If I'm alive then what does that make Patch?" I whispered to myself. My hand, painfully, flew to his face only to pass right through his cheek. I knew it; he had refused my sacrifice. Tears stung my eyes. "Patch" I whispered, barely audible. He continued to smile warmly at me. He looked happy, relieved even. But deep in his stare I caught glint of another emotion that was soon masked.

"_Why are you crying Nora?" he spoke into my head. _

"Because I'm alive!" I cried.

"_Isn't that a good thing? Your free now, no more fallen angels, no more Chauncey. No one can hurt you now,_" he spoke softly, tucking a hair behind my ear which only caused me to cry harder. Patch leaned down and lightly planted a kiss on my forehead. I felt a spark of warmth on my skin. He got up, "_I have to go now, my time has come_" he whispered in my head.

"Patch, don't go" I managed to stutter out, tears pouring from my eyes.

I reached my up arm to wipe them away only to see that he was gone after. I grabbed my pillow and sobbed loudly into it. Why had I let Patch die? Why? Why? Why? Why was I able to feel his kiss, but yet I couldn't touch him? Was he a ghost? Questions started to flood my head. Why had he done that for me? A faint whisper interrupted my thoughts, I could've sworn it was Patch's voice inside my head, "_Because_ _like I said angel, you were always at the top of my list_".

* * *

A piercing whistle tore through my head, "Nora!" boomed a gruff voice. I ripped my eyes open and peered around. I slowly widened them, if that was possible.

I was sitting in my tenth grade biology class at one of the lab tables. In front of me was a very upset Coach McConaughy. I looked to my right; Vee was sitting there snickering to herself. She stopped and stuck her tongue out childishly.

I sighed and looked up at Coach McConaughy, "I'm very sorry sir that will never happen again, promise"

He huffed, "That better be true Nora because next time I can assure you it will not end well. That clear?" I nodded sleepily.

Coach stared up at the class and shouted, "I will not tolerate anyone sleeping in my class, I can assume you know the outcome. Understand?" a jumble of lazy yeses escaped the class. Coach shook his head in disapproval, but continued on to his desk where he shuffled a few papers and pulled out a yellow sheet.

"I've arranged a new seating plan for the class, pick up yer things and get moving." Everyone groaned and reluctantly got up.

"This ain't good babe" said Vee, "Who will I copy from?"

Coach started to shout out names and where they would sit, I listened while collecting my papers but paused when I heard two names, Jules, you and Miss Sky take a seat at the back and Elliot you come up here sit beside Nora. Those two names struck me not as Jules and Elliot, but as Chauncey and his puppet. It was only then when I realize where I was. I didn't know how I ended up here but I knew it wasn't safe, especially after hearing those names. Not only that, something seemed different almost as if it was déjà vu. Just as Vee was about to leave I grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear. "It's Jules!"

"Yeah aren't I lucky? I mean like what are the odds, seems Coach is in a good mood!" she smiled and walked to the back of the room.

I stood there motionless. _Lucky?_ I watched as Vee sat down beside Jules and kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't running from him after everything he had done to her. I narrowed my eyes, something was definitely wrong.

Elliot slipped into Vee's old stool. "Hey Nora" he reached out to me.

"Stay away!" I hissed slapping his hand away while shooting him a death glare, "I've had enough of your acts!" What was going on? Why was Jules or, should I say Chauncey, alive? Why had Vee been 'happy' to sit beside him Why had she kissed him!?

The whole class turned on my sudden outburst. Elliot backed away in surprise, Vee gasped loudly in disbelief. Before Coach could comment on my behaviour there was a knock on the door. He shot me a look that said _we'll discuss this later._

The coach opened it to reveal the principal along with a boy sporting black Levis, a black hoodie and a baseball cap hiding his face.

"Ah thank you" said Coach before ushering the student inside and closing the door after the principal had left. He walked to the front of the classroom his hands resting on the boy's shoulders.

"Class," he spoke as they walked to the front, "this is the new student I was talking about earlier"

"New student?" I wondered. When they finally reached the front, the raven-haired boy lifted his head, showing his face. At that moment my jaw hit the floor as well as some squeals escaped from the back of the class, most likely Vee and some other girls.

"Hello", the boy spoke flashing a smile that would make any girl's knees weak, "My name is Patch Cipriano"

* * *

**What ya think? Okay?, Bad?, Horrific!?...Life Changing? Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Yesh I know its kinda random in a way which is funny because the purpose of this report, if I remember right, was to tie up loose ends in the story where I only added more! XD Sooo much suspense... Eh, whatever BUT don't bother asking why she felt his kiss because even I don't know^^**

**JA NA My loves ~**

**PSSSSSSSSS: IF you guys like this (I doubt...) then I was thinking of putting up more New Endings to other books. LMKWUT :)**


End file.
